Gravitation Style Pinky and the Brain
by Tetsuhana
Summary: A brief drabble with ideas based on the 90's cartoon Pinky and the Brain. It's Ryuichi and Tohma! Ha, I added more, yay for me!
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation Style Pinky and the Brain (Brain Brain Brain Brain...)

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, or Pinky and the Brain.

A/N: This is mostly a brief drabble than anything else. I got the idea from one of my best friends and I couldn't resist writing something on it.

For several weeks now, Ryuichi had been trying to get Shuichi's attention. He had tried several tactics with the help of his band mate Tohma. The two artists had come to a certain agreement. Ryuichi wanted Shuichi; Tohma wanted Eiri; therefore, if Ryuichi got Shuichi, Eiri would be free and Tohma would move in. So they were helping each other out, by doing this together.

Ryuichi was talking to Shuichi about recording a cd together. Shuichi looked down shyly as Ryuichi got that intense look in his eyes that was so irresistible. Tohma was watching from a security camera. He leaned forward.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

Ryuichi pushed a lock of pink hair away from Shuichi's face and lightly cupped the boy's chin and smiled at him.

"You know how I feel for you Shuichi," he said softly. Shuichi was blushing rather brightly, before he broke away and ran down the hall.

"Gomenasai Sakuma-san!" he said as he ran, "Maybe we'll start recording that tomorrow!"

Tohma hit his head in frustration. Ryuichi was standing there, looking rather dejected as Shuichi ran off. The blond president walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come Ryuichi, we'll go get a drink while we plan for tomorrow night," the blond said with his usual soft smile.

"Why Tohma? What are we going to do tomorrow night?" Ryuichi asked, looking completely clueless. Tohma sighed, trying to practice patience.

"The same thing we do every night Ryuichi: Try to break up Eiri and Shuichi!" he said.

So the two of them headed down to Tohma's favorite pub and got a drink while they plotted. Tohma had an idea.

"Ryuichi," he said, looking thoughtful, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so Tohma, but I don't think I have that kind of underwear and how are we gonna get Shuichi to hold still?"

Tohma raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind," he said in annoyance.

((A/N: They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. XD If you want to see more of this let me know ok?))


	2. Chapter 2

Gravitation Style Pinky and the Brain (Brain, Brain, Brain Brain...)

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, or Pinky and the Brain

A/N: Due to how much I enjoyed this story, I wrote some more!

Listen Ryuichi, it's very simple," Tohma said, "All you have to do is write a heart felt song about Shuichi. I'll play the synth for it and you send him a copy."

"Alright," Ryuichi said, and he went off to start to write the song. At first he sort of disliked it. It was rather depressing. Together, he and Tohma made a one track cd for Shuichi and sent it off in the mail.

The next day when the mail came, Shuichi found the package there. He listened to the song and tears came to his eyes.

"Sakuma-san..."

When he got to work he ran over to Ryuichi. The elder singer began to blush slightly.

"Sakuma-san.." he said softly, looking up at him. Ryuichi began to lean down to kiss him softly and looked like he was going to get his kiss when a voice was heard behind them.

"Shuichi!" it said, sounding angry. Shuichi's purple eyes widened and he pushed Ryuichi away.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said timidly. Yuki looked pissed.

"Did you know he's cheating on you?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi stared.

"Y..Yuki?" he whimpered.

"You're going to believe him over me?" Yuki asked, looking even more furious.

"Why do you think he's always out?!" Ryuichi said, "The sorry bastard's out searching for sex!"

"Ryuichi!" Tohma grabbed Ryuichi's arm, "That's enough, come along."

Ryuichi was steaming. Tohma looked at Eiri with his irritating little smile as the author possessively wrapped his arms around his lover.

As they left Tohma turned to Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi.. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" he asked.

"I think so Tohma, but how are we gonna get Yuki to stand in front of a high speed train?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Ryuichi got that intense look in his eyes and Tohma's turquoise eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"No!" he yelled, "You can't do that! Eiri is mine!"

"Why not na no da?"

"Because! That violates our agreement!"

"I want Shuichi!" Ryuichi whined.

"You get him after I get Eiri-san." Tohma said.

The singer pouted.

"Nevermind. Come, we must prepare for tomorrow." The blond said in annoyance.

"Why, what are we gonna do then?"

"The same thing we do every day after visiting your psychiatrist. Try to break up Eiri and Shuichi!"

A/N: Review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
